A Secret Life
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: G/V Set in the three years before the andriods. Goku's still learning how to control his power, but he refuses to train! Gohan complains to Vegeta, Our Prince goes to help and gets more of a problem than he asked for. yaoi,fluff,lemon ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! **

**A/N: **

**- Happy = Goku. Mad = Kakarott. You'll figure that out on your own. **

**- You'll see this * next to Goku's name sometimes. That's him when his SSJ. **

**- If I listed a pairing, it would be long and hard to read, with all the letters and slashes. But I will let you know, Goku's a dirty little whore. Yep. Total skank. **

**- I wrote this for a friend of mine after she left me for Texas…*sad* **

**A/N 2: Thank you Plaisance for beta reading this on accident! It was too messy and they fixed it for me, so thank you!**

**A Secret Life **

**Goku breathed in the cool morning mist, dragging it into his chest as if it were his last breath. Opened his eyes and sighed. The sun was coming up from the west behind him and that meant it would get bright. Very bright and Goku had been up for days. He couldn't think of any reason for his sleep problems or the lack of the sleep part at all. He'd napped throughout the day but only for minutes and after, he felt dazed and in a dream world. Even the hardest hit from his loud (increasingly loud) wife couldn't make his eyes close. Rolling onto his stomach he hugged the ground and dreamt awake. **

**He and Future Trunks were in a black void. He could see and feel his lips move but no words followed. It didn't matter; he'd been there, in that moment and knew what was said. Three years until infinite earthly destruction by androids and a sickness yet to prove itself worthy against him. **

**Goku was Super Saiyan now; stronger, faster, and deterred from using those talents. He trained in the transformation only because he dreamt of controlling it; of using it when he wanted and, when he didn't, being normal just like his wife wanted him to be. Only after training did he change into something he couldn't rationalize…something that controlled him from the inside out and back again. He watched himself from the inside but couldn't get free as the power inside of him pushed back, silencing his voice. He hated the creature that controlled his body after transforming SSJ: Rude, abrasive, and a delinquent. Thank God that, when he turned SSJ in front of Trunks, there were people around. The young half-blood, bless his heart, looked too delicious to Goku and it took everything he had not to jump his bones. So, he stopped training altogether and ran away from the situation. Not literally—he was still at home—he just didn't do anything of importance. Goku did exactly what Chi-Chi asked him to do, no questions, buts or pouts; just lived normal. He knew his son, Gohan, was deeply worried about him. Gohan asked everyday or twice a day if Goku would train with him. The androids were coming and they all had to prepare, but the tall Saiyan would smile mumble something about housework and then pawn his son on Piccolo. **

**Goku pushed himself up from the ground, stretching like a cat as he stood. The sky was bright, the sun brighter and everything around him glowed. That was he realized it wasn't the sun: It was a surge of energy heading straight for him. He disappeared and reappeared above the ground high in the air, patting his singed hair. **

"**What do you think you're doing?" **

**Goku turned sharply and caught a face full of fist. The punch landed right in the nose, popping it to one side. His broken nose was bleeding and with a quick snap he pushed it back into place. "Hi Vegeta," Goku greeted solemnly, wincing in pain. **

**The Prince of Saiyans was pissed, noticeably so, and even though he was floating in the air he tapped his foot. Goku couldn't meet his glare. It was their heritage to fight, battle, and win; you win if you train to battle. What Goku was doing shamed their race (as he assumed Vegeta would comment so). **

"**Vegeta, pleas—" **

**The shorter man raised a hand and back-slapped the younger Saiyan. "You call yourself a Saiyan but you refuse to train. Ascend to Super Saiyan and fight me. Now." Vegeta commanded. Goku frowned and floated closer to Vegeta. **

"**..No." **

"**Yes." **

"**No." **

"**Kakarott. You listen to me. If you don't—" **

"**I can't, 'Geta," Goku hissed. His temper was rising and that could be bad. He knew that Vegeta would want to know why but he couldn't say that he was scared of himself. The prince would laugh and belittle Goku more. **

"**And why is that?" Vegeta was confused. Kakarott's brat had come to him complaining that his idiot father wasn't training. The twerp was extremely worried, almost in tears while telling Vegeta that Goku had made his own blood find some else to train him. This might have been the only reason for venturing out to find the stupid monkey. However, Vegeta himself was worried. Kakarott had a passion, just like him, for fighting whether friendly or not. Even if he never said it, he thought of the third class Saiyan as a friend. They were the only two left. A race of people confined to nothing but half-breeds and them. Once, the prince could say he hated the other man but that was years ago. **

"**I can't explain it 'Geta. It's just awkward." Goku looked at Vegeta and sighed. "I'm sorry but I just can't." He could tell the older Saiyan was not about to let it drop. **

"**Show me then. Don't tell me," the prince suggested. **

"**I change…I change into something I can't control. I might do…something that could be bad," Goku argued, trying to defend his logic. The prince 'hmph'ed and shrugged. He unfolded his arms and backed away. **

"**I'm not scared. I can handle it. You have to learn to control this new amount of power or it **_**can**_** control you. So I'll offer to help. Show me what happens." **

**Goku sighed again but heavier this time. This was going to be bad. He took a deep breath and powered up. Gold sparks fired around him as his hair straitened, his eyes flickered teal and black. Goku was absorbed into gold light and then Vegeta was scared. Kakarott's power was amazing; it was warm, strong, and inviting. Until Vegeta saw his face. **

**Goku had the face of a predator. His eyes were half-lidded, a thirst in them to claim or kill. **

"**Hello Vegeta." His voice was deeper and smooth. Goku* slowly moved closer to the prince. His power pushing against Vegeta and he struggled to hold his position in the air. Then Goku* was in his face. Their noses almost touching, his hot breath on Vegeta's cheek. **

"**You want to help me? Let me have you, let me take you, and you can have Goku." The taller Saiyan moved around him. Circling him, watching him, checking him out. Vegeta's face dropped. Do what now? His confusion from before only grew after Goku* propositioned him. What did he mean? **

"**What do you mean I can have Goku? Where is he now? And who are you?" These questions deserved answers. **

**Goku* laughed, long and loud. "He's here and I'm him but at the same time he isn't here and **_**I am**_**." A thin grin slowly crawled onto his face. "He's watching right now. But he can't hear us. He has to accept me before I can accept him. We have to be aware of each other and what we are. Our thoughts and emotions must be united. And as of this moment, we are too different," he said, shrugging. **

**Vegeta listened intently. Kakarott was separating his power because of its opinions? "Why are you different?" **

**Goku* thought about this. "I cannot you tell his reasons, but I can tell you mine." And then he smiled seductively. **

**This made Vegeta uncomfortable and nervous. "And that is—" **

"**I want you. You and only you. We have a strong bond and you can't deny that. It's me and you, we're left, that's it. We belong together, forever, I'll outlive Chi-Chi and if you ever marry she'll die too. We won't, not until the day we die together." Goku's* eyes sparkled with hope. He was holding Vegeta's hand with their fingers intertwined. The taller Saiyan pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck. "Think the two most powerful beings on this planet together. One." **

**Vegeta sighed. "Goku—" He was silenced by a kiss. A very hot, passionate, fight for dominance type of kiss. Goku* had one hand cradling Vegeta's face, the other on the small of his back, and was pulling them closer. He rubbed his erection into Vegeta's and pulled back to attack his neck when the prince moaned. **

"**Kakarott, stop! Hmmnn! Oh…Ka..karo…!" That was all he could say before Goku* captured his mouth for another battle. They lowered toward the ground, Goku* lying on top under the shade of a tree. He trailed his tongue around the rim of Vegeta's ear then down his neck where he bit and suck lightly at the yummy skin. With one hand supporting his weight, Goku* let his other hand rip at Vegeta's skin tight suit till he could slide his hand up a tone stomach to pinch a pink nipple. **

"**Karo! Ah…Ugh! Ka-karott!" Vegeta's senses finally came back and he pushed away from the horny Saiyan. Looking down he blushed, he was as hard as he'd ever been. Considering it had been awhile he was very aroused. Goku* pouted then whimpered, crawling after the prince. **

"'**Geta please, I can see you want this. Let me, I'll make you scream." Goku whispered kissing his way down Vegeta's torso. Each kiss was burning, each light touch, or stroke a shiver of climbing pleasure ran through his body. Vegeta groaned when Goku* lightly dragged his teeth over his covered hard-on. A tugging at his hips made Vegeta wriggle out of his pants, and then a strong hand grasp him, followed by a hot wet mouth, swallowing him whole and sucking. Firm hands held the prince's thighs to the ground so he won't tear away but by now hands were pulling and tugging at Goku's* hair. **

**Vegeta cried out and try to thrust upward but he couldn't do much. This was incredible! Goku* was bobbing his head and sucking lightly, his tongue make circles around Vegeta. Suddenly there was a breeze, and he was gone. Not for long, only to remove his own pants before returning to what he was doing. **

"'**Geta. What do you want? Tell me. I'll do anything," Goku* panted in his ear, nibbling on his lobe. The younger Saiyan's hand was steadily pumping waiting for his reply. **

"**Then do it," was all that was said or heard. **

**Goku picked Vegeta up and set him in his lap, the whole time keeping the pace with his hand and teasing his nipples. Pushing the smaller Saiyans head against a tree, Goku shoved two fingers into his mouth. "Suck." Vegeta did as he was told. He moved his tongue around Goku fingertips then down in between them. He heard Goku moan loudly and smiled, then continued to suck. After a few moments those delicious digits disappeared and something was pushing inside him. **

**Vegeta hissed and tensed. Goku rubbed his back and kissed his neck and shoulder. Slowly he moved, pulling out and slamming back in, and Vegeta moaned in ecstasy. They rocked against each other, in time with their thrust. **

**The prince clawed at Goku's* back and shoulders as he rolled them over, pressing himself against the ground. As insanity took control, Goku* pulled Vegeta's ass into the air and pushed him into the dirt. Fingers dug deep into the smaller man's hips leaving red bruises in their wake. Slowly, Vegeta felt one hand slip away from his waist and begin to pump his erection with their rhythm. The two Saiyans cried together as a bright light consumed them and they came together. **

**When the light vanished, Goku was laying on top of his prince, panting heavily into his back. Having enough sense to think that rude, he rolled over and pulled Vegeta toward him. He cradled the older man until his breathing slowed. Unfortunately once calmed down the situation settled in. **

"'**Geta! I'm so sorry! Oh god…don't hate me, but I told you so. I said something bad would happen," Goku pouted, having remembered everything except what was said. He folded his legs and hid his shame. Vegeta was dressing and turned to face the big baby. **

"**What was bad about it? I thought it was quite enjoyable," he commented nonchalantly trying not to smirk. Goku's face dropped to the ground and blushed. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. **

"**In that case, again tomorrow? You said you'd help and…I feel better. I can sleep now, probably for days, I'm so tired," Goku mumbled, lying back against a tree. He glazed at Vegeta, who genuinely smiled at him and said: **

"**Tomorrow then." And was gone. And Goku fell into the best sleep of his life. **

**He awoke right before dusk. He stretched his long legs and realized he was still naked. Dressing quickly, he rushed home; Chi-Chi was going to be furious. He sprinted into the house right as Chi-Chi was setting the table. Goku's wife glared at him. **

"**And just where have you been? You've been gone since before dawn this morning and poor Gohan's been worried sick," she huffed, scowled at him then went back about her business. **

"**Did you worry about me?" **

"**Why should I? You can handle yourself." **

**That made him sad. She didn't even worry and he couldn't handle himself. He did feel a lot better though, he finally got to sleep, and sex is always good…but something was different. The whole thing made him nervous. Did Vegeta know something? That's why he was so relaxed about everything. Goku remembered himself talking to Vegeta, he couldn't hear what was being said, and then…he blushed. What made him do that? Vegeta, of all people! **

**But, then again, it did make sense. They were alone. Both of them, Goku had a family but that wouldn't last forever. Why not be with someone that's not leaving this world before you do? Having to wait and watch your love die. It was going to be hard but Goku already had accepted his wife's early death. But then a small memory of the day before appeared in his head, Vegeta called him Goku yesterday. It was the only thing he heard. Then his mind switched to wondered if Vegeta would like to live with him? He couldn't, there'd be no way of convincing Vegeta of such a horrible idea! What made Goku think Vegeta wanted him like that? Plus he was just thinking of throwing Chi-Chi and Gohan in the trash. But the Saiyan had agreed to meet him again (which Goku blushed again at the thought), then the prince had promised to help and that's what he was doing. It was only then that Goku thought of Bulma and Future Trunks. Oh god, would Trunks cease to exist if Vegeta and Bulma never…? He didn't dare think about it. His head was spinning and he just couldn't stand thinking anymore. **

**The next day, Goku was waiting under the same tree he'd slept beneath yesterday, waiting and waiting for Vegeta. He said he'd come, so where was he? The younger Saiyan sighed; maybe what happened yesterday had upset Vegeta and now he wasn't going to show up. "I knew he wasn't coming." **

"**Who? Me?" Vegeta answered as he emerged out of the trees. He stopped short in front of Goku, arms folded, face stern but not upset. Goku scurried to his feet and nervously brushed himself off. He felt like a schoolboy asking the popular girl out. **

"**You showed up! I wasn't sure if…" **

"**I said I'd be here, so let's do this. On the count of three, go," Vegeta stated blankly. Goku raised an eyebrow. Count of three? **

"'**Geta, I—" **

"**1." **

"**Wait I'm confused…" **

"**2." **

"**There's a time limit?" **

"**3!" **

**Vegeta slammed his fist into Goku chest, knocking the other man back. Utterly surprised, that not being what he expected, it took Goku a moment to regain his senses. The prince came back after him throwing fist toward face, head, chest and gut. The taller Saiyan dodged easily minus the few blows he took because he failed to avoid them. **

"**Get mad, you idiot! Train, transform and control yourself. Start easy, slowly build your power!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. **

"**Call me what you called me yesterday!" he yelled back, yellow sparking around. They didn't stop kicking and punching as Goku slowly pulled his energy up and out. "I won't change if you don't," the Saiyan threatened. Vegeta gave him a bewildered look and back flipped through the air away from him. **

"**Kakarott?" **

"**No, the other name before I did…this!" Goku appeared in front of, but pressed against Vegeta and kissed him passionately. Then disappeared leaving Vegeta melting and bruised. **

"**Goku…" Vegeta breathed. **

**The Saiyan ascended and continued to fight with his prince, the two of them enjoying their hand combat. Goku* was letting Vegeta gain a few punches or kicks before owning him again. They separated after an hour, sweating and out of breath. **

"'**Geta…"Goku* called out softly, crawling to the man that was a few away. Under the shade of a huge 100 year old oak, where they were resting after their spar, the taller Saiyan was still gold and beautiful. Vegeta looked away, and stuck his nose in the air. If he stared too long at Goku*, he might get an idea. **

"**Geta' we're not done…are we? You're still going to help me right?" he stressed the word 'help' and slow nipped up Vegeta's neck. **

"**Kakarott—" **

"**Call me Goku, I like that, Kakarott is my given name but Goku sounds so sexy coming from you." He pulled Vegeta's face toward his own, cupping his cheeks. "We've spent enough time around each other for you to call me that." **

"**Well, I don't like it. It's goofy, and…I call you Kakarott because it's our nature. It's who we are." Vegeta was trying not to look at Goku* but he gave in and looked into big teal eyes. In them he could see thought, and a mix of emotions. He couldn't tell what they were, but knew they aimed at him. Goku kissed him deeply and hugged the prince. **

"**Then why not call me both? Kakarott when you're mad and Goku when I make you scream." He snickered and Vegeta snorted. **

**Goku* pulled the prince into his lap and began to rub his hands up a down his smooth back. Vegeta melted into the taller Saiyans chest and let himself be soothed by strong hands. Completely relaxed was how they felt when it was suddenly ruined by an intrusive voice. **

"**What's going on here?" **

**The bright gold brilliance of Goku faded when realizing that Piccolo was standing there watching them. **

"**Eager to know why you're here?" Vegeta mumbled. **

**Goku chuckled then pushed Vegeta up and began rubbing his shoulders. The prince groaned at his now very uncomfortable position. **

"'**Geta pulled a muscle but he's ok." **

**Piccolo raised an eyebrow but decided **_**what was**_** happening here was none of his business. **

"**Well then, Gohan is worried about you. He wants you to train him; to learn from his father. The only thing you've done is blow him off," Piccolo commented. **

**Goku thought. Was he ready to train Gohan? Could he hold his lust for Vegeta inside? He wasn't sure and he panicked. In two and a half years the androids would be here and if they failed, it would be his fault. They would all die, everyone on earth, and it would be his fault. He continued to rub Vegeta's shoulders, thinking, then he noticed how uncomfortable the alien was. **

"**I can't. I'm not ready. I can't even train myself. I'm sorry," Goku said to Piccolo. Vegeta lifted his head and stared at Goku even though he was turned looking at the tall alien. Piccolo nodded and took off into the air. **

"**You are ready. You've realized what you want and, now, you need to train your son," Vegeta said pushing himself away from Goku. The taller Saiyan reached for him but he slipped out of his grasp. "You can't be afraid of what you're becoming. If you fear it, it will consume you. And you'll never have what you need to live." **

"**I need you." **

"**And you have me but I want **_**you**_**. Not what consumes you." Vegeta patted the top of his head as a father would a child that just spilt their milk. The prince sighed at Goku's pouting face. "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you." **

**Goku glared at him. "You're not helping!" **

"**I am too. You're in control of your power, just not completely. The rest is up to you to fully grab a hold of it and manifest it into what it can be." Vegeta leaned down to meet Goku's downcast eyes. "I'm not saying we can't stay like this, you and me, but there's a time and now is not it." **

**Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta and pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for minutes, holding each other until Goku spoke. **

"**Thank you 'Geta. You're the best." Goku kissed him deeply and then stood, bringing Vegeta with him. "I don't know how I lived without you for so long. You're like my misplaced intelligence. I bet you could talk me into a grave," Goku laughed and swung Vegeta around. **

**The prince chuckled and then his face darkened. He didn't let Goku see his expression. Could they really stay like this? Vegeta felt bad for lying to Goku like he did, but he wasn't sure of his emotions like Goku was. **

"**You know 'Geta, I already told Piccolo I needed some time. So," Goku set the prince down and played with his hands. "I was thinking maybe we could spend a couple of days together, training and stuff." **

"**And," Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "…Stuff?" he repeated. **

**Goku blushed. "Hunting and swimming and stuff." **

"**Stuff." Vegeta said again. He thought about it. Who would it hurt? He had no one waiting for him at Capsule Corp. other than Bulma. He wasn't very attracted to her as he figured she was to him. And they weren't an item, plus Goku had already proven he didn't feel much for his wife. Who **_**would**_** it hurt? He thought again. **

"**Okay. Just a few days. Then we need to prepare ourselves for those damn androids." **

"**I promise!" **

**They both thought it too risky to go home for supplies so they winged it. They lived off the land for three days together, talking and sharing their lives. During the day they trained and swam togethe and then when dusk would set they would hunt. They ate wild boar and pronghorn, picking the bones clean in front of a fire. There they would tell stories about themselves, letting the other know something new about them; opening up to each other. **

**Vegeta told Goku of their home planet and their traditions. How the Saiyans were proud and feisty; conquering planet after planet but ruling them with kind hands. They weren't like Frieza who took planets and used them for nutrients. The Saiyans controlled chaotic worlds then gave them order and government. Turned useless pieces of dirt and dust into powerful, wealthy, beautiful cities. Goku was amazed by his heritage and by the fact he knew nothing about his race. **

"**I had no idea we were so cool," Goku said to Vegeta one night, in complete awe. Vegeta had laughed out loud, which made Goku smile. **

"**Yes, we **_**are **_**cool," he replied, still laughing. **

**Then Vegeta learned about Earth. Goku told him everything since the day he could remember it. He told Vegeta about Grandpa Gohan and how he had died, leaving him the four star dragon ball. He told him about Bulma when she was younger and their adventures together. Goku even blushed as he told Vegeta about removing her panties to check for her 'dragon balls'. That had Vegeta rolling on the dirt and holding his sides. **

"**You did **_**what**_**?" he rasped, barely breathing. **

**Goku huffed. "I was young! 'Geta, it's not that funny!" **

"**Oh yes it is!" the prince replied, wiping tears from his eyes. **

"**Can I continue?" Goku asked, glaring at the smaller man. **

**Vegeta bit his lip and nodded. **

**The red ribbon army, the first visit from Piccolo, and Dr. Gero were terribly long tales but after hearing them Vegeta felt like he understood a lot of the battles he'd fought since on earth. In fact, the androids soon to come were Dr. Gero's minions. Even after 40 years and death, nothing separated his hatred for Goku. **

**Then the fire died late at night and they kissed, touching each other in soft caresses, their hot breath covering each other in desire and lust. Their soft touches would turn rough and achy as they rolled in the dirt for dominance. **

**On the third morning, they awoke sober and solemn. Knowing this was the end of their vacation, they did nothing but sit in the company of the other. Near dark they left each other and went home: Goku, to his exceedingly annoying and bitchy wife, and Vegeta, to a cold dark room in Capsule Corp. where he had nothing. **

**The prince strolled into the kitchen at 'home' and grabbed an apple while passing the counter. He sighed then leaned against the refrigerator and bit into the fruit. It was sweet and juicy, which brought dirty memories to his mind, and he tossed the fruit away. Vegeta heard a slap and turned. Bulma was standing in the doorway. She was smiling, having caught the apple, wearing nothing but her lab coat. He choked, coughed, and gasped. **

"**Woman! Where's your shame?" he shouted and stammered back along the refrigerator and counter, attempting to flee the situation. She slowly stalked toward him swaying her hips. **

"**Where have you been?" she asked softly. **

**Vegeta opened his mouth and then closed it tightly. He glared and sneered at her. "None of your business, nag. Leave me be and go put some clothes on." Swallowing hard, he realized his back was in a corner and the only way out was breaking Bulma's neck. Rethinking that, he decided it best **_**not**_** to kill his ticket to room and board. So, he tried the next best thing: Reason. **

"**Bulma, listen you're…mostly…naked…in the kitchen"—at this he scanned her body—"and your parents aren't going to be happy if they walked in here. They don't like me very much." Vegeta was extremely nervous, just like he'd been with Goku. Despite his words, Bulma advanced and kissed him passionately with every ounce of her being. It was sloppy and wet, not like what he thought it would have been with her. And upon parting, he stated: "You're drunk." **

**Bulma tossed her head back and laughed while swinging her arms around his neck. She pressed her naked chest to his and smiled. "Vegeta, please help me, I've got a problem." She began kissing down his neck and shoulders. Vegeta sighed. Why did everyone come to him for help? He had his own problems too. **

**Many months later, everyone met at Capsule Corp. for a party; they had one year to the day before the monstrous killing machines would emerge to wreak havoc. Goku showed up early with his family and walked across the lawn to the backyard. The Briefs were setting up tables and chairs, then Bulma saw them but not before Goku noticed future Trunks helping them arrange the tables. **

"**GOKU!" She shrieked and ran to hug him. Bulma let go of him after a moment and smiled. "Guess what!" **

**Goku raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Wha—" **

"**I'm pregnant!" Bulma cut in and hugged him again before Chi-Chi intervened to say her peace. Goku heard his wife asked who the father was, but he knew. When he heard the answer his faced darkened. They only met a handful of times over the months but Vegeta had never mentioned that he and Bulma had…he couldn't think about it. The younger Saiyan was suddenly furious and knew he no reason to be. What they had done was already proved by future Trunks existing. Goku turned sharply toward Bulma. **

"**Where's the lucky daddy?" he asked smiling. Bulma looked at him funny but said 'inside somewhere'. He quickly made his way inside and began searching for Vegeta. After ten minutes of looking he found him in a small room with a tiny closet, a thin bed and one window. There was nothing on the walls and no flat surface but the bed. Goku felt awkward immediately after busting in and looking around the room; it was lonely. The prince was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the busy yard. **

"**Bulma's pregnant," was all he said, never once turning to look at Goku. **

"**I know." Goku whispered sitting front of Vegeta on the stiff mattress. "When did…?" **

"**Awhile ago." A short, simple answer. "I only need a child." **

**Goku smiled; of course there was a catch. "Do you care for them? It's okay too. I'd be offended if you didn't," he joked. The prince shot him a dirty look. If Vegeta cared for them Goku would settle for third but he didn't like that rank. Not saying he would interfere with their family; he wasn't that cruel. **

"**Don't assume things—I'm not jumping your bones soon, Kakarrot," Vegeta hissed. The prince used both of his lover's names depending how he talked to him. **

"**I do the jumping, and why? I'm your secret, and you're mine. We both have families now…it makes it kind of dirty," Goku mused. The prince finally turned and met his eyes. **

"**Can we really do that, Goku? When the children get older they'll figure it out, the women maybe earlier than that. Then we have to face the facts." **

"**What? That Chi-Chi and Bulma will die years before we do? Or we're selfish bastards for not waiting?" he said back, causing the prince to give him a stupid look. Since controlling his new power, Goku had become more aggressive as far as arguments or battles went. He seemed to grow common sense and it was almost as if he'd 'grown up'. "We can love each other and our families. If you're unhappy with Bulma, tell her, leave her and I'll leave Chi-Chi for you. As long as we have each other, I'm okay with our secret," Goku told him, caressing his cheek. "As long as you love me back, I'll wait through anything for you." **

**Vegeta looked away. "I can't tell you that." **

"**What?" **

"**That I love you. I can't tell you that." **

"**Why? You don't?" Goku panicked. **

"**I don't **_**know**_**." Vegeta refused to look at Goku. Refused to say anything else, just sit there and stare out the window. The younger Saiyan stayed for a little bit in silence, never asking Vegeta why he didn't know. He knew he was angry but, once again, had no reason to be. Goku stood and started to leave. He stopped and turned to Vegeta's back and mouthed: Bye Vegeta. **

**Goku didn't go back to the party, just went home and sulked. Chi-Chi returned after a few hours and was surprised to see her husband sitting on the couch. **

"**What happened?" She asked, ushering Gohan upstairs to bed. "You left the party. I had no idea where you went and everyone was asking about you." **

"**I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," he said lazily. He wasn't in the move to hear her bitch right now. **

"**Did something happen when you went to talk to Vegeta?" **

"**No." **_**Just let it drop**_**, he thought and threw his head back against the couch. Then Chi-chi was straddling him, her hair gracing her shoulders instead of being in its normal tight bun. Her top loosely sat on her thin frame, white ivory skin, soft and sweet, teasing him. Goku slid his big hands up her waist then cupped her breast, before letting one hand travel to her neck. He pulled her down to kiss her roughly, pinching her nipple as she scratched at his back and tangled her other hand in his hair. Chi-Chi moved one hand to lightly drag her fingernails over Goku's covered growing erection. He moaned into her shoulder as she used skill to free him from his pants. Goku's mouth came to rest on one of his wife's perky nipples and he bit and suckled at it. She threw her head back and moaned his name. Even though he'd heard her say it so many times, it still wasn't the same. Vegeta had such a guttural tone, raw and bare. Chi-Chi was willing, submissive and using him. Goku had tasted the liquor she'd drunk when he kissed her. The whore was horny and wanted to be fucked. He decided to take his aggravations with the prince out on his wife. She was eager and he was going to give her what Vegeta deserved. **

**Chi-Chi's arms were held tight behind her back with one of Goku's hands as the other left bruises on her hips and ass. He used her arms as a pulley, pounding her from behind. She was crying into the pillow and Goku couldn't tell nor cared. All he knew was she was still dripping wet and she hadn't said 'no' yet. Letting her arms go, they feel to the couch and didn't move, he grabbed her hair and pulled her face from the pillow. Goku leaned over, gold sparks flying around them, and whispered to her. **

"**More?" He saw her tear stained cheeks and puffed eyes, and wasn't moved. She moaned in protest as he slowed and then stopped. Chi-Chi whimpered and nodded. Goku grabbed her throat and tightened his grip. His teal eyes bore into her and now he could tell she was scared. "Say it." **

**Chi-Chi's eyes widened. She could hardly breathe as she tried to talk. After choking several times, she tried to tear away from him but Goku* grinned. **

"**You don't want me anymore? I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. She was clawing at his fingers and hand, even scratching her own throat, trying to pry them loose. He finally released her only to pick her up and slam her into a wall, back first, still pounding her. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth prevented it. Plus, struggling was useless because Goku* held her hands pinned to the wall above her head with his other hand. He used her back as leverage for each thrust, cracking the wall in. Chi-chi was still crying but wasn't objecting. This wasn't fun, no fight for dominance. She accepted him as more powerful, didn't try to challenge him or fight for herself. He knew he was hurting her but she didn't say anything. Goku* rammed her hard and fast as he came. He let Chi-Chi go then came on her face. She looked up at him; her face red, body bruised, and panting. He smiled at his wife, looking pitiful, silently asking him to help her. She wasn't terrified of him probably because he wasn't Super Saiyan anymore. He remembered everything now; he was still blacking out at the beginning but would become conscious of himself after awhile. **

**Goku didn't say a word just turned on his heels, grabbed his clothes and stalked out of living room. His wife didn't stop him, just gathered her clothes and went to their bedroom. After a quick shower, he came back to the living room. Sex still pungent in the air, Goku went outside into the cool night. A soft breeze crossed his face and calmed him down. That's when he started to feel bad for treating Chi-Chi the way he did but not enough to go back inside. It was nice out; the sky and land was glowing with moonlight. He might sleep in a tree tonight. He'd been training so much that he hadn't taken the time to remember nature. The one thing that would never cease to love him. **

**Goku started to walk, using only the light from the moon and his senses to make his way through the forest. He could hear water rushing somewhere toward the east and he watched a flock of bats screech over him. The thick separated into a wide open field. Goku could barely make out the nearest tree line, with three foot tall grass. He ran his hand over the top over it and figured it was swamp land. **

**Floating in the air, hovering just over the grass, he flew slowly through the field looking down as he went. It was mostly thick moss and grass, opening once in awhile showing a black pool. The moon's reflection over the pool him know it was water. Goku flew higher and faster enjoying the feel of the wind against his naked chest. It was cold but he could hardly feel it. His baggy, slightly wet, sweat pants weren't giving him warmth but his blood was hot. His thoughts wondered to the disease that was supposed to kill him. Would it be so bad? He had friends and, when he died before, they were sad; they mourned his death. But they didn't miss him to the point where it hurt to think about. That's what he wanted, complete devotion from someone. He knew who he wanted it to be, but they proved they didn't feel the same. What was here for him? His wife used him for sex, even though she was terrified of him. His child was independent, plus Piccolo wouldn't let Gohan go on without a father. The alien would take him under his wing once Chi-Chi let him go. So why fight the impending heart attack? Why take the antidote? **

**Goku turned around and looked west; someone was coming. As the energy got closer, it felt familiar to him and Trunks came into view. The tall, skinny half-Saiyan slowly stopped and smiled at Goku. **

"**I'm sorry to bother you, but we need to talk. Is that okay?" he asked, ushering Goku to the ground. "I would have talked to you that the party but you left early." The older man sighed; he wasn't in the mood but he let himself be pulled to the earth. **

"**I guess," he mumbled. Goku ignored the party comment; he didn't want to think about Vegeta. Too late. **

"**I came back to tell you that my future hasn't changed. Everyone is still dead. Even you." Trunks stated, his expression turning from pleasant to sad. "Mother can't explain it. She says the medicine should have worked." **

**Goku smiled. "Unless I didn't take it." He was glad it was dark where they were standing under a tree. Trunks would be furious if he saw Goku's face. **

"**Why wouldn't you take it?" Trunks asked stepping toward Goku. **

"**Maybe, this heart attack means I should die. I've never be sick a day in my life, but a heart attack **_**kills**_** me? I was thinking, maybe it was meant to be?" He tried to make his voice sound confident with his story. "Plus, I can't protect Earth for forever. I can leave it in hands I trust, though. I can help everyone train for the androids and fight myself until I can't anymore. But I think I should die." Goku looked down at Trunks, the whole time having stared into the sky. The purple haired boy was standing directly in front of him, glaring. **

"**What? Are you damaged? You have to be! Or you're a fool, everyone's trying—" And Trunks was cut off by a pair lips meeting his. He focused on Goku's face, his were eyes closed and he lightly kissed him, like they were old lovers. Goku pulled away and blushed. **

"**I'm sorry. You just reminded me of Vegeta just now. And I couldn't hold back." The older Saiyan grinned as Trunks backed away and blushed as well. **

"**Dad? I remind you of my dad, and you kiss me?" was all he said, checking Goku up and down. The taller Saiyan wasn't hiding any part of his clear arousal for him, or rather his father's image. This made Trunks turn a shade darker. **

"**I would have done it to him. I don't see the difference." Goku shrugged, throwing his arms behind his neck. **

"**Really? None at all?" Trunks said watching Goku shake his head. Suddenly, Trunks had Goku's hands tightly in one of his own and the other was roughly holding the taller man's chin. Trunks' blue eyes stared into Goku's black orbs; he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not like my father. When he sees something precious he uses it and takes it for granted. But me," he said, letting go of Goku's chin, "I treat it like what it is…special." Then he was kissing Goku, released his hands and pushed the older man in the ground. Trunks nipped at his bottom lip and they started an all out war. Goku pushed them apart and grinned. **

"**You are different than Vegeta, much more willing," he breathed hotly into Trunks' ear and then proceeded to tear at the young boys clothes. Soon he was completely naked and Goku, only with his pants on, was rubbing Trunks' erection. The young Saiyan moaned into Goku's mouth and moved his hips in time with his hand. Then Trunks was between Goku's legs, taking him into his mouth and sucking. The older man moaned and grabbed at soft purple hair. **

"**Hmm. Boy, what would your father say?" Goku grinned down at Trunks, who looked up at him, eyes gleaming with lust. Goku ran his finger through soft hair and played with the strands as Trunks worked over him. **

"**I'd call **_**you**_** a whore." A dark voice tore through their pleasure. **

**Goku turned to see Vegeta standing there pointing a finger at him. Trunks stopped and looked over then jumped back and grabbed for his pants. Goku stood, his sweat pants loosely sitting on his hips, and walked toward the prince. **

"**Vegeta, I'm so glad you're here. I've been thinking—" **

"**Shut up! I can only imagine what you've been thinking about, considering the position I've found you in," Vegeta spat at him, anger flooding his voice and posture. He then glared at Trunks who was half dressed and blushing. "And you! Future son my ass. I hope he doesn't turn out to be you. Maybe then he won't touch what's mine. Kakarott…" He hissed. Goku swallowed hard. Vegeta must be really pissed off to use his given name; the taller Saiyan scratched his chest. However the prince turned back toward his son. "I'm going to establish some boundaries." **

"**Listen 'Geta I—" Goku tried in vain to talk with him, but the prince just walked slowly toward him, flames in his eyes. Trunks backed away but was shot with a ki blast and landed hard against a tree, unconscious. "Aw, it's not his fault," Goku whimpered. **

"**You're right. It's your fault! You come crying to me today about how you much love me and you want me to love you back. Then I come to do just that and you're about to fuck my only son," Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, glaring every ounce of his hatred at Goku. **

"**Future son…" the younger Saiyan whispered. **

"**Same difference, you idiot!" the prince snarled, attacking Goku's face with his fist. "You deserve this! I help you through your power problem. Then you trick me into loving you just to prove you don't." He continued to punch Goku into the ground and stopped minutes later panting heavily. The taller Saiyan struggled to pull himself from the ground and looked up into teal eyes. Vegeta was glowing yellow, his hair blonde and eyes cold teal. Goku's own eyes widened and he stood. **

"**Vegeta you….you're Super Saiyan," he said standing and staring shocked at the smaller man. "Are you in control?" **

"**Yes, unlike you, I have complete control of my mind and body," the prince hissed at him. "And now you'll feel my pain." **

**Goku stared up at Vegeta confused and watched the man pull energy into his hands. The bright light caused him to look away only to notice that Vegeta's blast was focused at Trunks not him. **

"**Vegeta, no!! Fight with me! He's innocent!" Goku yelled and ran to stand in front of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Trunks came to and looked up to see his father preparing a huge energy blast aimed at him. But Goku was standing in the way arguing with him. **

"**Hardly!" The prince laughed deeply. "He's your slut. He can die with you." Then he fired the blast. Goku grabbed Trunks and used Instant Transmission to appear away and behind Vegeta. **

"**You still can't kill me. You know you can't," Goku said letting the boy go so he could run away. "I'm all you have left. You're my prince. Can you really kill your only subject?" he asked slowly floating toward Vegeta. "Please, 'Geta." **

"**Goku…" he said, lowering his arms and his bright light fading, and the taller Saiyan relaxed. He reached for his prince but he pulled away. Goku gave Vegeta a confused look. **

"**Don't think because I called you Goku it means I'm fully okay. I'm still really pissed off. So don't touch me." He snorted and started to walk away. "And," he turned, glaring, "don't do this again, or I will kill you, regardless of you being my last subject." **

**Goku smiled and knelt to the ground, bowing. "Yes, sire." He tried not to laugh as he stood and watched Vegeta fly away. **

**Trunks came out from the forest, pulled his jacket on. He walked up to Goku and patted his back. The taller man turned and smiled at him. "It's not your fault. Just terrible timing." Goku said. Trunks smiled back and thanked him for saving his life. "Just keep this to yourself, okay? Everything, got that?" Trunks nodded and left as well. **

**Then he was alone again. Goku thought of going home but didn't know if he could face Chi-Chi, or if he'd wake up in the morning. So he curled up on the ground and laid there. Vegeta wouldn't be mad for forever; he'd come back to him soon or later. Now that Goku knew how he felt, he could wait. Wait for Bulma to pass and Chi-Chi, he'd continue to live happily with her, maybe. He laid back, hands behind his head and smiled. He'd wait for years, decades if he needed to, but he knew Vegeta wouldn't forget. About them, and their time spent together in nature. Their touches and kisses, left invisible scars on their bodies, so neither one of them could forget. Goku grinned into the dark sky. **

"**Our secret life," he whispered. **

**THE END **

**Randi****- Aw…T.T Lobster Pocket's gonna be so mad!!! She's not gonna like it!! **

**Goku****- *pats her back* It's ok, she'll love it! There's plenty of me! She loves me! Everyone loves me! **

**Vegeta****- Get over yourself! **

**Goku****- Well they do! Right? **

**Randi****- *nods while crying rivers* But I love Vegeta more. **

**Vegeta****- *victorious grin* **

**A/N: I got really lazy so I didn't write a sex scene for Vegeta and Bulma but it's in my head. Promise. I'm terrible, I know. This is completely unprofessional. **

**For you Lobster Pocket! You know who you are! I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU!!! **


End file.
